vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogiri Takatou
Summary Yogiri Takatou is the main protagonist of the Instant Death series and a high school student who got transported to another world by a woman called Sion. After being abandoned by his classmates, Yogiri and his new friend Tomochika decide to explore the new world outside, hoping to find a new way back home. Although his past is still mostly unknown, Yogiri has been shown to possess a special and powerful ability that can instantly kill anything he desires with a single thought. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with a sword. At least 2-C, likely 2-B with Instant Death Name: Yogiri Takatou, AΩ, Okakushi-sama Origin: Instant Death Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Calamity Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts, souls, concepts, and abstract beings), Soul Destruction (Killed the souls resigned within Chelsea's dolls; Killed Teresa and her soul), Fate Manipulation (His existence is protected by Fate; Aoi saw that every future and possibility leads to Yogiri's victory), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Those who try to see his fate/future, or predict his actions, turn completely insane), Deconstruction (Can kill poison gas on a chemical level), Extrasensory Perception (Can see the black lines of death), Precognition (Can predict any potential harm towards him or his allies), Enhanced Senses (Can sense killing intent and any potential harm towards him), Instant Translation (Everything he hears or speaks automatically gets translated by his equipment), Resistance Negation (Can pierce through 20 layers of resistance to death abilities, with each layer being superior than the other), Conceptual Destruction (Type 3. His ability can kill on a conceptual level; Killed the HRE and all the numerous (likely countless) heavenly records that were inside of it; Heavenly records are stated to be conceptual in nature). |-|Resistances=Resistance to Information Analysis (Shown here; Also has a ring that disguise his status), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (His ability is stated to be beyond fate), Causality Manipulation (The HRE failed to overturn the decided event that is his death due to Yogiri's ability, even after making it so that event should have not happened) and Plot Manipulation with Instant Death (With the Meta Perspective, Aoi saw that she would lose to Yogiri through every possible future) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is stated to be exceptional physically), Street level with a sword (Yogiri killed a monkey-like monster in battle using a sword). At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level with Instant Death (Killed The Heavenly Record Eater, who contained numerous, likely countless space-times within itself, and was spending an eternity consuming different heavenly records) Speed: Peak Human, up to Immeasurable reactions and attack speed with Instant Death (Has reacted to characters who can move much faster than the eye can see. Killed a Demon Lord and his passive miasma which would have killed Yogiri. Killed the HRE's avatar who traveled through time to escape from Yogiri's power. Killed the Heavenly Record Eater's true form before it could kill him, who is a being beyond time and space) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: At least Average physically Range: Melee range normally. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal with Instant Death Standard Equipment: A Japanese sword, his school uniform, his Ring Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Gets somewhat sleepy after using Instant Death repeatedly. Yogiri's ability doesn't instantly activate against people he cares for. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Instant Death:' Instant Death is Yogiri’s ability to kill anything with a single thought, although he usually says something like “die” along with it, it’s actually stated and shown to be thought based on multiple occasions as he can also activate it along anything else such as "you're the eyesore". It has been noted that what phenomena occurs after he targets an object to kill it is dependent on Yogiri's cognition of the death, for example, a door's purpose being that of blocking the way into another room so it only becomes logical that if the door dies it will allow him to cross the entrance, however this is something that Yogiri does not actively do when using his ability as it occurs by itself. Despite the name of the ability it is not necessarily instantaneous if Yogiri decides to not make it so as there is some leeway as to when his targets can die as long as they do die. Seemingly connected to the nature of instant death, Yogiri's perception of the world shows him any hostility directed at him or his allies or just plain hazards and use that to track enemies he would not normally be capable of detecting, predict and sense their movements/thought patterns, or automatically retaliate with the activation of instant death. Others Notable Victories: Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) Lelouch's Profile (Speed was equalized. Base Lelouch was used) Nier (Granblue Fantasy) Nier's Profile (Speed was equalized. 4-B Nier was used) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Speed was equalized) Satan (Incarnations of Immortality) Satan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Captain (Granblue Fantasy) Captain's Profile (Speed was equalized) Rimuru Tempest (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Rimuru's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Both were 50 meters apart) Giygas (Earthbound) Giygas' Profile (Speed was equalized) Miki Saiki (Spider-Man: The Manga) Miki Saiki's Profile (Speed was equalized) Ruphas Mafahl (A Wild Last Boss Appeared) Ruphas's Profile (Speed was equalized. Original Level 3000 Ruphas was used) True Sun God (Bloons Tower Defense) Sun God's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Death Users Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Curse Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sword Users Category:Madness Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teenagers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Concept Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Ring Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Deconstruction Users